


Sans bruit et presque sans paroles

by cymeteria



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les doigts de Blaine glissent et filent, étirant le trait de fusain et gommant les angles trop durs du visage qui s'étend sur le papier de son bloc à croquis. Ses mains sont noires de charbon et il y a également une trace sur l'arrête de son nez et sur sa pommette droite car il a la mauvaise habitude de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les écarter de ses yeux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans bruit et presque sans paroles

**Titre**  : Sans bruit et presque sans paroles  
 **Fandom**  : Glee  
 **Pairing**  : Kurt/Blaine  
 **Rating**  : PG-13 (R ?)  
 **Genre**  : Oneshot, Univers Alternatif  
 **Warnings**  : /  
 **Note**  : Le titre est emprunté à un poème de Jacques Réda

* * *

Les doigts de Blaine glissent et filent, étirant le trait de fusain et gommant les angles trop durs du visage qui s'étend sur le papier de son bloc à croquis. Ses mains sont noires de charbon et il y a également une trace sur l'arrête de son nez et sur sa pommette droite car il a la mauvaise habitude de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les écarter de ses yeux.

Son pouce s'arrête sur la courbe d'une bouche et sur l'esquisse d'un sourire avant d'aller estomper une ombre sur une paupière close.

Ce n'est pas bon. Toujours pas.

Qu'importe le nombre de portraits que Blaine essaye de faire, ils ne lui rendent jamais justice et après les avoir fini, il ne peut plus supporter de les regarder dans toute leur imperfection. Mais, il ne les déchire pas. Non. Jamais. Ils resteront les témoins de son échec jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin à saisir cette lumière qui semble émaner du garçon au violoncelle. Blaine n'est pas parfait, mais il ne manque pas de détermination.

Ses doigts tournent la page délicatement et se remettent au travail.

Les mains de Blaine sont sans doute la partie de lui-même avec laquelle il est le plus familier. Malentendant depuis ses 7 ans à la suite de l'explosion d'une conduite de gaz, il vit dans un monde de silence que seuls ses doigts arrivent à percer. Ils s'agitent, souples et gracieux, traçant des mots qui voguent doucement dans l'air pour être rattrapés au vol par son interlocuteur. Ce n'est pas que Blaine ne puisse pas parler, mais avec le temps il a fini par oublier le son de sa propre voix et lorsqu'il essaye, il n'est jamais sûr de produire autre chose qu'un fouillis de voyelles et de consonnes incompréhensible. Alors il parle avec ses mains, trouvant du réconfort dans leur agitation qui lui parait parfois presque poétique.

Pour le garçon au violoncelle, Blaine a choisi un signe simple qu'il garde pour lui comme un secret. Il fait lentement glisser son doigt sur son cœur comme un archet sur les cordes d'un instrument.

Il pourrait apprendre son nom s'il le souhaitait, mais il ne s'en sent pas le droit. Pas tout de suite.

* * *

Blaine rencontre le garçon au violoncelle par hasard. Et « rencontrer » n'est pas vraiment le mot adéquat car il sous entend que les deux parties soient conscientes de la rencontre, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Une fois de plus, il reste tard à travailler sur une toile pour l'exposition que l'école monte alors pour une des galeries de New-York avec laquelle elle a tissé un partenariat de longue date. La  _Fondation Hélène Keller pour l'accès à l'art et à la musique pour les aveugles, sourds et malentendants_  a petit à petit gagné une réputation d'excellence et il n'est pas rare qu'un de ses élèves soit ensuite recruté par un orchestre ou une galerie de prestige.

Blaine n'a jamais réussi à jouer d'un instrument, même en poussant ses appareils auditifs au maximum, mais il a un don avec ses mains. Il sait capturer les lumières et les couleurs et chaque courbe qu'il trace vibre sur le papier comme si elle cherchait à s'en échapper. Ses mains dessinent et peignent comme si elles avaient été faites pour ça, son cœur battant au creux de ses poignets et pulsant jusqu'à la pulpe de ses doigts. Ses dessins et ses tableaux remplissent le silence et se transforment en musique, les couleurs et les formes explosant de leurs cadres et formant des notes dont il ne se souvient plus.

Jusqu'ici, c'était sans doute la chose la plus importante du monde pour Blaine et celle qui le rendait le plus heureux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le garçon au violoncelle.

Il est presque 22h lorsqu'il appose le dernier coup de pinceau au portrait qu'il a l'intention de présenter au musée. Ses yeux balayent la toile une dernière fois et cherchent la touche de couleur qui pourrait venir compléter le tableau avant de reposer sa palette et d'essuyer ses mains sur le chiffon qu'il garde toujours dans la poche de son tablier. Sa main passe dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les remettre en place et il se lève doucement, étirant ses membres endoloris et faisant craquer ses articulations. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprend qu'il est bien plus tard qu'il ne le pensait, mais cela lui fait simplement hausser les épaules. Il a assez d'argent dans son portefeuille pour appeler un taxi et de toute façon, personne ne l'attend chez lui. A 19 ans, Blaine a tout juste commencé à vivre seul et il n'est pas encore totalement ajusté à cette nouvelle situation.

Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoie l'image d'un garçon échevelé, le visage maculé de tâches de peinture et il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit soupir.

 _Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me toucher le visage_ , pense-t-il en se débarbouillant tant bien que mal.

Ses chaussures l'attendent sur le pas de la porte de l'atelier et il les enfile rapidement tout en fourrant sa veste dans son sac. Blaine peint toujours pieds nus. Au début, cela lui a valu quelques regards curieux, mais maintenant tout le monde s'y est habitué.

Le chemin le menant à la sortie passe devant l'auditorium et c'est là qu'il le voit pour la première fois.

Cela tient à une fraction de seconde. Une toute petite fraction de seconde où son regard accroche un fil de lumière. Curieux, il règle ses appareils au maximum pour essayer de saisir un bruit ou une parole, mais il ne parvient qu'à entendre un son étouffé qui ressemble à celui d'un instrument de musique.

_Quelqu'un a du rester travailler tard également._

Il est sur le point de partir quand quelque chose, une sorte de pressentiment, un petit frissonnement qui court le long de ses bras, lui fait pousser la lourde porte de la salle.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière, juste de quoi créer une multitude d'ombres et une collection de couleurs orangées qui se posent sur les reliefs des fauteuils, mais au milieu de la scène se tient un jeune garçon. Il doit avoir le même âge que Blaine et ses membres sont enroulés presque amoureusement entour d'un violoncelle qu'il tient calé entre ses jambes. L'archet vole sur les cordes si vite que Blaine ne peut retenir une petite inspiration surprise. Ses yeux sont clos, une petite ride de concentration barrant son front et c'est sans doute la plus belle chose que Blaine ait jamais vue. La peau du garçon est blanche, presque lumineuse et ses cheveux courts collent à son front humide de sueur, sa bouche rose légèrement ouverte sur des sons ou des mots que Blaine ne peut pas entendre. Blaine sent son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et se coincer dans sa gorge. Son sac semble soudain trop lourd sur ses épaules alors que ses doigts s'agitent nerveusement sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

Ses yeux traversent l'estrade et s'arrêtent sur un golden retriever couché dans un coin, la truffe entre les pattes.

Oh.  _Il ne voit pas_ , réalise-t-il alors stupidement. Bien entendu qu'il ne voit pas, très peu de malentendants se retrouvent dans la branche « musique » de l'école.

Absurdement, cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il y a tellement de choses qui émanent de ce jeune homme perdu au milieu de cette grande scène, tellement de force et de lumière… Tellement de couleurs… Blaine les voit toutes, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration sifflante. Doucement, il s'assoit sur une marche et sort délicatement son carnet de croquis. Il ne veut pas faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger l'équilibre parfait du tableau qui se déroule devant lui et s'imprime dans la prunelle de ses yeux.

Il doit… Il doit saisir cette lumière. Ses mains l'ont compris bien avant lui car ses doigts se referment sur un crayon qui se met à voler sur le papier.

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'écoulent lentement comme de la mélasse. L'exposition commence et Blaine se rend au vernissage sans vraiment y porter attention, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Il est abordé plusieurs fois par des gestionnaires de galeries dont il accepte les cartes. Il sait que cela devrait lui faire plaisir, mais il sait également qu'il n'arrive pas à atteindre la perfection et que ses meilleurs tableaux restent maintenant inachevés.

Tous les soirs, il passe par l'auditorium. Parfois il le trouve vide et il sent alors son cœur tomber dans son estomac sans arriver à expliquer pourquoi. Parfois, le garçon est là, le visage contre le violoncelle pressé entre ses cuisses.

Blaine n'a jamais véritablement considéré que jouer d'un instrument puisse avoir quelque chose d'érotique, mais le garçon au violoncelle dégage une telle sensualité qu'il a parfois du mal à respirer. Il ne se sent pas le droit de l'approcher, alors il reste dans le fond, son carnet sur ses genoux, ses fusains, ses craies et ses pastels étalés autour de lui comme un soleil.

Ses doigts volent sur les pages, traçant esquisses sur esquisses, utilisant tous les matériaux qu'il a appris à maîtriser depuis qu'il est enfant… Mais ce n'est jamais assez bon. Ce n'est jamais parfait. Le garçon au violoncelle continue à lui échapper, si loin et tellement prêt pourtant, sans qu'il ne puisse le saisir ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde.

Un jour, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, le garçon ouvre les yeux pour les poser droit sur lui. Ils sont d'un bleu céruléen et Blaine sent à nouveau sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et ses doigts se mettre à trembler.

Le garçon reste assis, presque immobile maintenant, la tête légèrement inclinée reposant sur le manche de son instrument, ses doigts souples en caressant les cordes. Le cœur de Blaine s'affole dans sa poitrine, mais il ne peut détacher son regard du jeune homme qui le fixe sans le voir.

La bouche du garçon s'ouvre et il humecte ses lèvres du bout de sa langue avant de les arrondir sur un son que Blaine ne peut pas entendre.

_Il dit quelque chose._

Maladroitement, Blaine se lève et se précipite presque contre l'estrade, son regard fixé sur les lèvres du garçon pour essayer de les lire.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vois pas que je ne sais pas lorsque j'ai une audience. »

Sa voix lui apparaît étouffée et il ne parvient pas à en saisir les mots sans lire sur ses lèvres, mais elle sonne à ses oreilles comme un doux murmure.

Blaine s'arrête contre la scène, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la respiration saccadée. Le garçon s'avance et s'assoit alors souplement sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide et la cuisse presque pressée contre son épaule.

« Bonjour Blaine. », reprend le garçon en faisant attention a bien articuler les mots pour qu'il puisse les lire. Ses lèvres s'étirent ensuite sur un sourire.

« Je sais comment tu t'appelles. Tout le monde sait comment tu t'appelles. Et j'ai reconnu ton odeur.», ajoute-t-il en se tapotant le nez avant de continuer et de tendre la main dans sa direction. « Je m'appelle…

\- NON. »

Blaine hurle sans pouvoir se retenir, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles et fermant ses yeux tellement fort qu'il sent de petites larmes venir mouiller ses cils.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y a plus que le silence et le tremblement de ses doigts pressés contre ses appareils et soudain, comme une caresse, il sent une main se poser sur son visage, courir le long de sa mâchoire pour finalement se poser sur ses paupières avant de descendre et de suivre la courbe de ses épaules et de ses bras pour s'enrouler contre son poignet. Lentement, le jeune homme détache sa main droite de son oreille et desserre ses doigts crispés pour exposer sa paume avant d'y tracer une série de signes hésitants.

_Je connais un peu de signes. Pardon. Tu peux regarder._

Blaine ouvre les yeux et doit prendre un instant pour se réhabituer à la lumière. Il les a fermés si fort que des étoiles dansent devant ses prunelles pendant plusieurs secondes. Les contours du garçon restent flous un instant avant de se préciser et Blaine voit alors que sa bouche est plissée d'inquiétude et ses sourcils froncés.

« Pardon. », articule-t-il difficilement, une main sur sa gorge pour essayer d'être compréhensible. Le garçon hoche la tête.

« Tu connais les signes ? », demande Blaine en reprenant sa main dans la sienne. Leurs peaux crépitent lorsqu'elles se touchent et Blaine… Blaine ne sait plus ce qu'il ressent du tout.

« Oui. », lui répond-il, avant de tracer dans sa main :  _Pourquoi tu ne veux pas savoir mon nom ?_

Ses signes sont maladroits et parfois légèrement erronés, mais Blaine n'a qu'à regarder son visage pour en saisir le sens.

_Je n'arrive pas à te peindre. Je veux faire un portrait de toi avant de savoir comment tu t'appelles._

Il signe lentement sa réponse sur sa paume et sent son visage rougir. Le garçon doit penser qu'il est complètement dérangé ou pire, malsain et obsédé… Et le dernier terme ne serait pas tout à fait faux. Pourtant, ses lèvres s'arrondissent simplement sur un petit « Oh » surpris, avant qu'il ne hoche la tête.

« Personne n'a jamais essayé de me peindre avant. »

Sa bouche se plisse sur un petit sourire ravi et, Seigneur, mais Blaine veut arriver à saisir ça. Toutes ces nuances et les ombres qui dansent gracieusement sur ses joues. Il prend alors son carnet de croquis et pose les doigts du jeune homme sur le dernier dessin inachevé. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas voir, mais il devine également que son sens du toucher doit être extrêmement développé et qu'il doit pouvoir sentir les traces du crayon et les reliefs laissés par les craies grasses. Son visage s'illumine lorsqu'il laisse ses doigts parcourir avec bonheur la page de papier, volant dessus avec légèreté. Et, cela frappe Blaine alors : Lui aussi utilise ses mains. Blaine comble le silence et ce garçon comble l'obscurité. La seule différence est que Blaine utilise un crayon ou des pinceaux alors qu'il se sert d'un archet et d'un violoncelle.

Il finit par refermer le carnet délicatement pour le tendre à Blaine qui le glisse dans son sac. Blaine est à court de mots maintenant. Ils viennent juste de commencer à se  _parler_  et pourtant il n'a plus qu'une seule certitude : Il ne veut plus jamais que cela s'arrête.

« Café. » parvient-il à prononcer d'une voix cassée, sa gorge brûlante d'avoir été trop sollicitée. Il reprend la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et signe la fin de sa phrase.

_Est-ce que tu prendrais un café avec moi ?_

Le garçon au violoncelle sourit à nouveau, cette fois ci en dévoilant de petites dents blanches et rondes comme des perles.

« Okay. »

* * *

Blaine voit bien plus souvent le garçon au violoncelle après leur échange dans l'auditorium. Il le croise dans les couloirs et dans la petite cour où les étudiants en art viennent souvent faire des croquis au soleil.

Il est toujours accompagné du beau golden retriever que Blaine a vu sur la scène le premier jour. Il apprend d'ailleurs rapidement qu'elle s'appelle Molly, même si le garçon hésite à lui dire son nom, ne sachant visiblement pas ce que Blaine veut savoir ou non.

Petit à petit, ils commencent également à se voir à l'extérieur. Un premier café se transforme en un deuxième, puis un troisième, avant que cela ne devienne une habitude. Blaine apprend ainsi à de mieux en mieux lire sur les lèvres et le garçon à signer de manière plus fluide. Cela les fait rire tous les deux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Blaine regrette de ne pas pouvoir entendre.

Au bout de quelques semaines, ils se connaissent comme s'ils s'étaient rencontrés plusieurs années plus tôt, même si Blaine ne veut toujours pas savoir son nom.

Le garçon au violoncelle n'a pas toujours été aveugle, comme lui n'a pas toujours été sourd. Sa cécité vient d'un choc à l'arrière de sa tête lorsqu'il s'est un jour fait pousser trop fort contre le montant d'une balançoire. Lorsque Blaine imagine ce que cela a du être pour lui de se réveiller à l'hôpital et du jour au lendemain de ne plus pouvoir voir les couleurs et tout ce qu'il y a de beau, son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine. C'est stupide… Tout ça est arrivé il y a bien longtemps…

Quelques jours plus tard, le garçon le corrige cependant en lui expliquant qu'il parvient à deviner de vagues formes et des petites taches de couleurs.

 _Je ne peux pas voir ton visage_ , signe-t-il rapidement, bien plus à l'aise maintenant que lors de leurs premiers rendez-vous.  _Mais je sais où tu es et que tu portes un pantalon rouge._

Blaine sourit et résiste à l'envie de prendre ses doigts entre les siens pour les presser contre ses lèvres.

Blaine va toujours à l'auditorium plusieurs fois par semaine. Le garçon lui explique qu'il le réserve en soirée le mardi, le jeudi et le vendredi pour travailler les morceaux qu'il veut présenter à Barnard, une des Université de musique les plus prestigieuse du pays. Blaine prend l'habitude de venir le voir jouer et d'essayer encore et encore de le peindre.

Progressivement, ses dessins deviennent meilleurs. Ils sont plus vivants et il retrouve ici et là, toutes ces choses qui rendent le garçon au violoncelle si lumineux à ses yeux. Mais ils ne sont pas parfaits. Pas encore.

* * *

Un jour alors qu'ils sont tous les deux assis sur l'estrade de l'auditorium, les jambes dans le vide, violoncelle et pinceaux abandonnés pour un moment, Blaine sent le garçon prendre sa main. C'est un geste qui lui est familier maintenant, mais cela fait toujours battre son cœur un petit peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts se glissent dans les siens doucement pour les porter à son torse et Blaine peut soudain sentir le cœur du garçon battre sous sa paume et résonner dans sa cage thoracique en un  **tumb tumb**  calme et régulier mais… Blaine ne comprend pas. Il lève sa main gauche pour commencer à signer dans la main qui ne tient pas la sienne, mais le garçon fait un geste pour l'arrêter.

« Est-ce que tu entends ? »

 **Tumb tumb tumb** , tape son cœur contre la pulpe de ses doigts.

« J'entends. »

Blaine comprend alors et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Les vibrations contre sa paume se transmettent à son cerveau pour se transformer en musique à ses oreilles.

« J'entends. », répète-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, ses doigts se refermant sur ceux du garçon pour les porter à ses lèvres comme il a eu envie de le faire dès le premier jour. Quelque chose passe alors dans ses yeux, quelque chose que Blaine n'arrive pas à saisir, mais qui illumine son visage entre deux battements de cils.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent lentement, avant que le garçon n'ouvre sa paume pour y signer doucement :  _Est-ce que tu veux entendre ma musique ?_

Blaine sourit et laisse sa main glisser pour se reposer à nouveau sur sa poitrine juste à l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Oui. »

Le jeune homme se lève et saisit son violoncelle avant de s'asseoir sur la petite chaise au centre de la scène et de faire signe à Blaine de le rejoindre. Molly les regarde tous les deux et parfois… Parfois Blaine a l'impression que la chienne comprend des choses qu'il ne comprend pas encore.

Jusqu'ici Blaine n'est jamais monté sur l'estrade, observant le garçon de loin en silence, sans oser l'approcher à partir du moment où ses doigts se posent sur son instrument. Il monte sur la scène les jambes légèrement tremblantes et les mains moites en ayant l'impression étrange de pénétrer dans un sanctuaire qui lui était jusqu'ici interdit. D'une main sûre, le garçon lui fait signe de s'asseoir par terre et dispose ses membres de façon à ce qu'il pose sa tête sur le ventre du violoncelle, juste sur la caisse de résonance.

Une longue minute s'écoule ensuite, avant que Blaine ne croie entendre des doigts craquer dans le silence et que le garçon ne saisisse son archet pour commencer à jouer.

Le dessin qu'il réalise ce soir là est le meilleur qu'il ait fait depuis des mois.

* * *

« Peut-être que tu n'arrives pas à me peindre parce que tu ne me vois pas vraiment. »

Blaine hausse un sourcil et plonge son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui l'observe sans le voir, sa tête appuyée sur ses genoux qu'il enserre de ses bras.

« Pardon ? »

Blaine s'entraîne à parler tous les jours maintenant et il y a quelques mots qu'il n'a plus peur de prononcer même s'il a toujours l'impression d'avoir trop de dents et trop de langue dans sa bouche.

 _Je vais te montrer_ , signe son interlocuteur en se levant souplement. Il siffle pour appeler Molly et le rejoint en quelques enjambées, sa chienne lui évitant de se prendre les pieds dans les fauteuils.

« Je vais te montrer comment je te vois. »

Blaine déglutit et hoche la tête stupidement avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne peut pas le voir.

« D'accord. »

Les mains du garçon se lèvent doucement et se posent sur son visage, traçant délicatement chaque contours, de l'arrête de son nez au délié de sa mâchoire et à la courbe de ses oreilles. Ils s'arrêtent sur son front et dans son cou avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux et à la base de sa nuque, pour finalement revenir et effleurer l'os de sa clavicule qui dépasse de son sweat-shirt.

« Comme ça, je te vois. », murmure-t-il contre sa joue, une de ses mains traçant les mots sur sa paume.

Le corps de Blaine brûle et vibre contre celui qui se presse contre le sien et… Jamais n'a-t-il eu plus envie d'apprendre son prénom et d'enrouler sa langue malhabile sur les voyelles et les consonnes de son identité.

 _Est-ce que je peux te voir ?,_  signe -t-il d'une main légèrement tremblante.

Le garçon sourit au creux de son cou et hoche simplement la tête.

* * *

Blaine ne sait pas comment ils arrivent chez lui. Il ne s'en souvient pas. Il ne se souvient que de la main du garçon dans la sienne et de sa tête contre son épaule lors du trajet en taxi. Ils ne parlent pas, leur silence valant sans doute pour milles mots qui rebondissent dans l'habitacle et les enveloppent comme un manteau.

Devant sa porte, Blaine sort ses clefs de sa poche d'une main tellement tremblante qu'il les fait tomber par terre. Lorsqu'il se relève, le garçon au violoncelle se tient tellement près de lui que Blaine peut sentir le souffle de sa respiration sur son visage. Il devine alors qu'il pourrait l'embrasser là, sur le seuil de son appartement. Il pourrait presser ses lèvres contre les siennes et respirer sa peau mais… Ses mains tremblent d'anticipation et il sait qu'il ne peut pas le faire. Pas encore. Pas avant de l'avoir vraiment vu.

Il pousse la porte tant bien que mal et mène le jeune homme à la petite chambre lui servant d'atelier, Molly les suivant discrètement et trouvant immédiatement sa place dans un coin de la pièce où elle s'allonge calmement.

Le garçon au violoncelle reste quelques secondes sans bouger et Blaine sent sa respiration s'accélérer tant il semble à sa place, ici, au milieu des toiles et des pinceaux.

 _Ca sent la peinture_ , signe rapidement le jeune homme en posant une main sur son avant bras pour se laisser guider. Blaine déglutit et cherche les mots qu'il ne sait pas comment dire avant de lentement asseoir le garçon sur le sofa se trouvant face au chevalet. Blaine n'a encore jamais fait venir de modèles poser pour lui, mais lorsqu'il a aménagé la pièce il a placé divers éléments au cas où. Il y a un fauteuil, une chaise, des draps et un petit canapé. Le garçon s'assoit très droit au bord du sofa, comme s'il n'osait pas trop prendre possession de l'espace. La lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux illumine les reliefs de son visage et se perd dans les plis de ses vêtements, composant une pièce qui laisse Blaine pantelant d'excitation contenue. Lentement, il se met à genou sur le sol face à lui, les yeux fixés sur son visage.

« Comment est-ce que… je dois faire. »

Blaine sait que sa voix est rauque, sans doute presque incompréhensible, mais immédiatement, les mains du garçon se posent sur ses épaules, glissant légèrement jusqu'à sa nuque.

« Ferme les yeux et pose tes mains sur moi. »

Après cela, il n'y a plus que le silence.

Blaine laisse ses paupières se fermer, ses cils effleurant ses joues, tout devenant tout d'un coup plus intense. Il sent l'air glisser sur sa peau et l'odeur de la peinture qui sature presque la pièce. Il peut sentir chaque vibration du corps sous ses doigts tremblants, alors qu'il laisse ses mains découvrir et voir pour la première fois.

Il commence par ses pieds, enlevant délicatement ses chaussures, ce qui s'avère un petit peu plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait escompté. Il sent un petit frissonnement irréguliercontre ses épaules et les mains dans ses cheveux jouer avec les boucles qui s'échappent du carcan de gel qu'il s'applique consciencieusement chaque matin. Le garçon est en train de rire et, même les yeux fermés, Blaine peut le voir. Le son trouve écho dans les membres pressés contre les siens et une seconde, il a même l'impression de pouvoir l'entendre.

Une fois les chaussures mises de côté, Blaine laisse ses doigts courir sur ses pieds, explorant l'arche délicate de la plante et la fine cheville qui se cache sous son pantalon. Lorsque sa main découvre le délié de son mollet et se pose sur sa peau brûlante, un frisson court le long de sa vertébrale et Blaine ne peut s'empêcher d'humecter ses lèvres sèches du bout de la langue. Sa bouche lui semble soudain tapissée de papier de verre, sa salive restant bloquée dans sa gorge au milieu d'une boule d'émotions et de sensations qui le submergent par vagues irrégulières. Blaine prend une petite inspiration et laisse ses doigts remonter le long des jambes de ce garçon dont il ne connait toujours pas le nom mais qu'il touche comme il n'a jamais touché personne. La pulpe de son index accroche la couture de son pantalon et la suit jusqu'à sa cuisse, pour arriver à sa taille et au froissé de sa chemise. Il ne peut pas entendre le garçon respirer, mais il sent sous ses paumes son ventre frémir. Sa tête repose maintenant contre l'intérieur d'une cuisse chaude qui tressaute parfois nerveusement, le garçon faisant sans doute de gros efforts pour rester immobile. Blaine sent la chaleur du corps sous le sien pulser contre sa joue et cela a quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique, même si ses caresses n'ont pas pour vocation de l'être. Sa propre érection presse contre le tissu de son jeans, mais il n'y prête pas attention. A ce moment précis, il y a tellement plus que ce désir brut qui glisse sur sa peau et brûle dans son sang pour battre contre ses tempes humides de sueur. Tellement plus.

Blaine se lève et ses genoux craquent, le bruit claquant sans doute absurdement fort dans le silence de la pièce. Les mains du garçon se posent alors délicatement sur ses hanches et il écarte les jambes pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui et reposer sa tête contre son ventre. Ils restent comme ça pendant ce qui pourrait être aussi bien quelques secondes que plusieurs heures avant que les doigts de Blaine ne remontent les bras qui enserrent sa taille, en s'arrêtant délicatement sur le délié d'un coude et la rondeur du épaule. Il peut sentir le garçon respirer rapidement contre son pull, sa bouche entrouverte laissant un mince filet de salive passer à travers la couche de tissu et mouiller sa peau. Blaine voudrait à nouveau s'agenouiller et juste enfouir son visage au creux de son cou pour y respirer son odeur et ne plus jamais partir. Mais, il sait aussi que ce n'est pas à propos de ça. Toutes ces caresses sont devenues ses yeux et il n'a jamais vu aussi clairement. Lentement ses mains effleurent la base d'une nuque, se perdant dans les cheveux soyeux de la tête pressée contre sa hanche. Et enfin, enfin, Blaine touche son visage qu'il connait pourtant si bien, mais qu'il a l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois. Ses doigts tremblants glissent sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire et sur le relief de ses pommettes, s'arrêtant une seconde sur la pulpe d'une bouche humide, avant d'aller papillonner sur ses paupières closes, pour revenir se poser sur la courbe délicate de ses oreilles.

Et soudain… Soudain, des images jaillissent devant ses yeux. Des couleurs surgissent et s'entremêlent, laissant des touches de lumière et d'ombre sur les contours du visage qui se dessine sous ses mains.

Comme électrocuté, Blaine se dégage du corps chaud pressé contre le sien avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de les poser enfin sur le garçon qui le regarde aussi, ses mains toujours posées sur sa taille et ses grands yeux bleus tournés vers les siens.

Il y a une toile vierge posée sur le chevalet au centre de la pièce et Blaine ne sait pas vraiment comment il se retrouve devant, sans même avoir pris la peine de mettre un tablier ou de prendre ses pinceaux. Ses doigts plongent dans la peinture fraiche et il n'a pas besoin d'esquisse ou de croquis. Il a encore l'explosion de couleurs et de formes imprimées dans la prunelle de ses yeux et ses mains glissent sur la toile de leur propre accord, volant de la courbe d'un sourcil au délié d'un poignet, en s'arrêtant sur l'amande d'un regard bleu comme le ciel en hivers. Son cœur bat si fort que Blaine n'entend plus que lui. Et la musique. La musique de ses mains sur la peau du garçon au violoncelle qui est maintenant assis dans un coin du canapé, la tête posée sur ses genoux relevés contre sa poitrine.

« Tu es… »

Blaine n'a pas de mots. Les mots ne sont pas assez. Ils n'existent pas. Ou pas encore. Il ne sait pas trop. Il porte alors sa main tachée de peinture à son cœur pour y tracer le signe du garçon au violoncelle, même s'il sait qu'il ne peut pas le voir.

Le garçon ne répond rien et se contente de sourire doucement, ses yeux grands ouverts le traversant de part en part et voyant à travers lui sans doute bien mieux que s'il était doué de vue.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulent. Blaine n'en a pas conscience, absorbé par sa peinture, ses mains, ses paumes et ses poignets volant, pressant et effleurant de milles couleurs ce qu'il a vu du bout des doigts et qu'il ne pourra sans doute plus jamais oublier.

Lorsqu'il appose la dernière touche - son auriculaire glissant sur un sourire -, il est plus de 3h du matin et Blaine sait qu'il a enfin réussi. L'émotion lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux et il reste ainsi plusieurs minutes à pleurer doucement devant sa peinture enfin achevée, avant d'essuyer ses joues avec son avant-bras maculé de couleurs dont il laisse une trainée sur son front.

Lentement, le corps à la fois trop lourd, mais pourtant si léger, il s'approche du petit canapé où le garçon au violoncelle s'est endormi, son visage enfoui dans un des oreillers posés là.

Doucement, il s'accroupit près de lui et porte sa main à son front pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux. C'est à peine plus qu'un effleurement, mais Blaine voit aussitôt ses cils papillonner sur ses joues.

Le jeune homme se réveille et sourit de ce sourire lumineux que Blaine chérit sans doute plus que tout au monde, avant de porter ses mains à son visage, l'encadrant délicatement pour l'amener vers le sien et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Blaine sent tous ses membres se détendre d'un coup bien qu'il n'ait même pas eu conscience de les avoir raidit. La bouche sous la sienne est pliante et douce, une simple caresse délicate trop vite envolée lorsqu'ils se détachent l'un de l'autre.

« Est-ce que tu me vois maintenant ?, murmure le garçon, presque contre ses lèvres.

\- Je te vois. »

Et à nouveau ses lèvres s'écrasent contre celles de Blaine, plus insistantes cette fois et soudain, il n'y a rien de plus important que ça. Blaine laisse alors enfin ses mains courir sur le corps qui s'offre à lui comme une fleur, ses doigts tachant de peinture le garçon au violoncelle qui l'enserre de ses jambes comme il le fait avec son instrument en l'attirant contre lui sur le sofa.

* * *

 _Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles_  ?, signe Blaine au creux de sa paume, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa clavicule.

Le garçon embrasse son front moite de sueur et prend délicatement ses doigts entre les siens pour tracer doucement quatre lettres : K U R T.

_Kurt._

La langue de Blaine s'enroule maladroitement autour du prénom, les yeux fixés sur Kurt qui hoche simplement la tête tout en signant lentement :  _Blaine._

Blaine sait alors que son signe peut désormais être partagé.

Doucement, presque timidement, il prend la main de Kurt entre ses doigts légèrement tremblants, pour en saisir l'index et l'amener à son cœur avant de le faire glisser sur sa peau comme un archet sur les cordes d'un violoncelle.

FIN


End file.
